During a conference call, three or more participants can communicate with each other. Audio data (e.g., voice, etc.) is oftentimes exchanged between the participants of a conference call. Accordingly, audio data captured from a particular participant can be sent to the other participants connected to the conference call. Moreover, some conventional approaches support broadcast of other types of data such as video data, presentation data, instant messaging data, and so forth from a given participant to other participants connected to the conference call.
Communication services that enable multiparty conference calls have become more prevalent. Such communication services commonly allow participants to join a conference call using various types of devices. Examples of devices that can be utilized to join a conference call include phones, personal computers, mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, portable gaming devices, etc.) and so forth.
Various scenarios can cause a participant to miss a part of an ongoing conference call. According to an exemplary scenario, a participant may join the conference call late (e.g., after some time has elapsed since a beginning of the conference call). In accordance with another exemplary scenario, a participant may be disconnected from the conference call; while the participant can subsequently reconnect to the conference call, a portion of the conference call is missed during the time period of the disconnection. A participant may be disconnected due to a lack of network connectivity, when switching between devices, or the like.
According to an illustration, a participant can initially join a conference call at the start of the conference call using a phone at his home. When the participant is ready to leave his house for work, he can disconnect the phone from the conference call, walk to his car, and reconnect to the conference call using a mobile device in the car. The participant can drive to work while connected to the conference call utilizing the mobile device. Upon arriving at his office, the participant can disconnect the mobile device from the conference call and reconnect to the conference call using another personal computer to finish the conference call. The participant may miss a portion of the conference call, for instance, when switching between devices (e.g., switching from the phone at his home to the mobile device, switching from the mobile device to the personal computer at his office). Moreover, the participant may miss a portion of the conference call if a device loses network connectivity (e.g., if the mobile device loses network connectivity when driving through a tunnel).
Conventional approaches to mitigate detrimental impact due to missed portions of a conference call commonly involve recording the conference call. Such approaches typically enable a participant who misses a part of the conference call to review the recording after the end of the conference call at normal speed (e.g., speed at which content is recorded).